Petite récompense
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Alors que Sasuke est tranquil, un chaton vient le déranger. Je sais pas quoi mettre en résumé . Fic toute bête pour faire passer le temps xD


**Titre**: Petite récompense

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne n'est à moi a part Kitsune !! x3

**Couple**: SasuNaru, donc Yaoi Bye bye les homophobes !

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note2**: J'Voulais ecrit 1 truc court, tout con alors ne vous attendez pas 1 quelque chose de fantatstique hein --'

Sasuke était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête.  
Il admirant le ciel, comme a son habitude.  
Ils n'avaient pas de mission cette semaine et il préférait largement rester seul que d'entendre les gloussements de Sakura où de devoir se battre avec le hérisson décoloré qui lui servait de partenaire.  
Il regardait les branches des cerisiers fleuris s'agitait devant ses yeux, jouant avec les rayons du soleil couchant, masqué par quelques petit nuages .  
C'était une très belle journée aujourd'hui, et plus qu'il ne le croyait.  
Il commençais à s'endormir doucement sous la chaleur du soleil lorsqu'une autre chaleur apparu sur son torse.  
Il ouvra un oeil pour voir que pouvait être la chose qui le dérangeait dans son sommeil et qui se balader sur lui.  
Il tomba nez à nez avec un petit chaton.  
Il était tigré roux et blanc, et puis vraiment tout petit, il devait à largement tenir au creux de ses deux mains.  
Sasuke se releva faisant glisser la petite bête sur ses genoux.  
Le chaton leva la patte vers Sasuke, comme pour jouer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?!

Sasuke intrigué, rapprocha sa main que le chat saisi immédiatement. Le jeune brun se retrouva alors avec un chat accroché à la main. Heureusement que celui-ci n'avait pas encore de grandes griffes.  
Sasuke agita son bras pour faire déguerpire la boule de poil.

- OH! LACHE MOI !!

Celle-ci tomba doucement sur les cuisses de Sasuke mises en tailleur. Elle émit un petit miaulement vraiment adorable et ses blottit dans les jambes de Sasuke.

-Hey nan, t'endors pas toi !!

Sasuke attrapa le chat dans ses mains et commença a le regarder sous toutes le coutures. Il chercha un quelconque tatouage ou collier mais rien.

-A qui tu peux bien être?!

Mais Sasuke ne s'attarda pas trop sur la question. Il n'avait pas que ca à faire que de s'occuper d'un chaton trouvé. Il déposa la bête à terre, se leva et parti, laissant le chaton tout seul sur l'herbe.  
Il comptait repartir seul, tranquillement chez lui mais le chat inconnu en avait décidé autrement.  
Il commença a le courir dans la direction de l'Uchiwa et lorsqu'il le rattrapa, la bestiole s'enroula et se frotter autour de la jambe de Sasuke tout en ronronnant.

-Degage !!

Sasuke donna un tout petit coup dans le chat pour le repousser, mais celui-ci continua a le coller.  
Ce fut comme ça pendant presque tout le long du trajet.  
Le chat suivait Sasuke, Sasuke repoussais le chat, et le chat revenait à l'attaque.  
Sasuke abandonna au milieu du chemin.  
Il attrapa le chat et le prit dans ses bras.  
Au moins, il arrêtait de lui courir dans les pattes.  
Arrivé chez lui, le chat sauta des ses bras pour s'emmitoufler dans un tee-shirt de l'Uchiwa laissé sur le canapé.  
Sasuke poussa un petit soupir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir un bouteille de lait et en remplit une grande assiette creuse.  
Il retourna dans le salon. Le chat était en train de s'amuser complètement emmitoufler dans le tee-shirt.  
Sasuke déposa la coupelle près du canapé et comme il s'y attendait, le chaton arrêta de se tourné, re-retourné dans le tee-shirt et descendit du canapé pour aller vider ce que le brun venait de lui ramener.  
Il but tou le contenu et recommença a se frotter a Sasuke, réclamant quelques caresse.

-Tu va pas me faire chier toi.

Le chaton le regarda des ses petit yeux vert brillant dans les yeux. Il avait un regard plus que mignon et Sasuke se craqua. Il se mit a genoux et commença a caresser la petite bête qui en ronronna.  
Il n'allait quand-même pas s'attacher à cette petite chose qu'il connaissait depuis à peine 1 heure.

-VAs p'tere falloir trouver à qui t'appartient non, petite boule de poil ?!

Sasuke se leva en empoignant la fameuse petite boule de poil.  
Il comptait aller voir l'Hokage et faire un petit tour dans Konoha pour accrocher des affichettes mais il se faisait un peu tard, enfin, un peu tard pour le chat qui s'était endormi dans la main de Sasuke.  
Sasuke soupira encore une fois.  
Il alla dans sa chambre, et avec un ou deux de ses tee-shirt piqué dans l'armoire, fit un petit nid douillet pour son nouveau colocataire imposé.  
Après y avoir déposa la boule de poil, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Il se déshabilla et prit une bonne douche.  
Il y resta assez longtemps, profitant de l'eau chaude sur son corps.  
FInalement, il sortit après un bon quart d'heure, enfila un caleçon et alla se coucher dans son lit.  
Il s'endormit assez rapidement, mais ne dormit pas assez à son goût. Il sentit un quelque chose lui lécher le visage et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vu fut le chaton.  
Et merde, il l'avait oublié celui-ci.  
Il remarqua que quelqu'un frappait à la porte, mais ça, il s'en foutait. Il émit un petit gémissement et rabata les couvertures sur son visage.  
Le chat toujours à ses cotés, lui enleva les couvertures pour l'inciter à ouvrir la porte. Il se leva donc en ronchonnant suivit du petit chat.  
Il ouvrit la porte toujours en caleçon, attendant avec appréhension ce qu'allait lui dire la personne derrière la porte, dont la voix ne lui annoncé pas grand chose qui vaille.  
Et comme il en était à 99 pourcent sûre, c'était Naruto qui était là.  
Il rougit, à la grande surprise de Sasuke, à la vue de Sasuke uniquement en sous-vêtement

- QU'est ce que tu veux Dobe ?!  
- Hum, oui, t'aurais pas vu un...

Mais Naruto s'arrêta dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vu le chaton se frottait à Sasuke.  
Sasuke soupira une énième fois à cause de la bête et l'attrapa pour qu'il arrête de le coller.

- Tu m'énerves toi !! BOn, Naruto ?!

Naruto releva la tête vers Sasuke, les yeux complètement brillant et un énorme sourire au lèvres.  
SOn sourire s'élargit encore plus et il commença à hurler à travers la maison de Sasuke.

-KITSUNEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!

Le chat en sursauta et Sasuke crut faire une crise cardiaque.

- NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!  
- Sasuke, t'as retrouvé mon chat, KItusne !!!!  
- Nani ?!

Mais Sasuke ne put réagir. Naruto lui sauta dessus, et occasionellement sur le chat qui appartenait finalement à Naruto, Kitsune donc.  
Le chat complètement écrasé entre Naruto et Sasuke s'échappa et retourna dans son terrain de jeu d'hier, en clair, le tee-shirt de Sauke.

- MERCI MERCI SASUKE !!  
- T'as un chat toi ?!  
-Oui, mais je les perdu depuis 3 jour !!  
- Okay mais, tu peut te lever là ?!

En effet, Naruto était allongé sur Sasuke, plus précisément, à califourchon sur lui, ce qui gêné un peu notre glaçon national. Mais Naruto lui ne faisait guère attention à ce que lui disais le sauveur de son chat.

- MErci de l'avoir retrouvé Sasuke !!  
- De rien, mais c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé...  
-MErci quand même !! D'ailleurs, je dois te donner une récompense.  
- une récompense ?!

Le sourire de NAruto s'élargit. Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de Sasuke

- Euh Naruto, tu fais quoi Baka ?!  
-J'te donne ta récompense.

Le visage de Naruto était maintenant à quelques micromillimètres de celui de Sasuke. Et pour combler le vide qu'il restait, Naruto embrassa Sasuke à pleine bouche.

**_OWARI_**

_--Bah j'espère que ma tit fic vous a plu quand même  
__Et j'en profite pour m'excuser et donner un peu plus d'information sur ma fic "L'amour les a sauvé".  
__J'ai vu que le faite que je la stop a "choqué" bcp de personne, mais croyait moi, sa ne m'amuse pas du tout.  
__C'est pas à cause d'un stupide nombre de reviews ou j'sais pas quoi, ca j'men fou moi.  
__Ca me saoul autant que vous de devoir l'arrêter, surtout a ce moment là ! (J'étais fière de ma fin moi T.T)  
__Mais je sais pas à quoi joue mon pc mais il ne veut ABSOLUMLENT pas me laisser ajouter des chapitre.  
__J'ai trop la rage !!  
__DOn j'essaye tout les jours, pour voire, mais pour l'instant rien y fait.  
__ALors voilà, jm'excuse vraiment.  
__Et je vous ferrais savoir lorsque mon Pc arrêter a de jouer son chaud.  
__Bisous x3_


End file.
